PAW Patrol / Bolt
This is the PAW Patrol version of Bolt, a sweet and "be-awesome" Disney movie! Parts *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Summary At the Silverlake Rescue Shelter, which one of the most friendliest dog shelters, a bunch of female dogs all give birth to litters of puppies. The people there decide to hold an adopt-a-thon to get them to good homes. After a few days, all except one of German Shepherd puppies are adopted. One day, a young girl named Katie comes to the shelter and sees him. Katie adopts him and calls him "Chase". The two are a perfect match and really love each other already. 2 years later, Chase and Katie becomes the stars of a Hollywood TV show where Chase has super powers (super-jump, heat vision, strength, and super-bark) and must protect Katie from a mad cat man called Dr. Calico. Unfortunately, the crew makes Chase thinks it's all real. One day, the crew is visited by Ms. Goodway from their local network. She tells them that the show is so predictable since every single episode has a happy ending and no cliff-hangers. She tells them that she'll have to cancel the show if they keep losing their ratings. Katie and Chase still love each other, but they can't spend time together like they used to. Chase is never allowed to leave the set but spends most of his time "protecting" Katie. When the shooting for the next episode takes place, Katie is "captured" by Dr. Calico, making the episode end in a clffhanger. Chase, still beliving it's all real, goes on the lose in the studios. He soon falls in a package and ends up being delivered to New York City across the country. While in New York, he thinks that the styrofoam packing peanuts have weakened his "powers" since they don't work. He meets some pidgeons who lead him to an alley cat named Cali, who has pidgeons bring food to her in exchange for protection and if they don't, they have to give all their food to her. Cali just tells him to go Hollywood to get back to Katie, but he ties her to the end of his leash, which was clipped on him by a dog walker, in case she is tricking him. The two board a U-Haul heading to Hollywood, but Chase jumps out with Cali still attached after they reach Ohio because of styrofoam. Chase's stomach rumbles, which is new to him since he was never hungry in his life. He forces Cali to take him to where he can get food, and they head to an RV Park. Cali teaches Chase how to beg, and they get a lot of food from the people. While there, they meet Maragold, a purse Pichu, who is a big fan of Chase's TV series; Chase decides to let her come along with them. While trying to board a train, Maragold says that she sees Chase all the time on the "magic box", which Cali discovers is really TV. (Maragold believes everything on TV is real) Later, Cali tries to tell Chase that he's really actor, not a Super-Pup. Unfortunately, they both get captured by one of the local animal control officers. Meanwhile, Katie is forced to continue to working on the show with a different and look-a-like German Shepherd. When the animal control truck stopped for gas, Maragold caught up and freed Chase. Chase looks at the gold star mark (that was painted on his back side as a signature of his "powers") is coming off and realizes that Cali was right. He feels brokenhearted for being lied to and starts to doubt himself. Maragold, who is unaware about what he discovered, gives him a pep-talk (even confessing that she doesn't want to go back to her old owner who only kept her in her purse and just used her as an accessory all her life) and reminds him that he must rescue Cali. The two head to the shelter and use their wits to free Cali and escape. Later, they board an oversized truck with a house-like load on it. While on there, Cali teaches Chase to be a regular dog. Chase isn't sure after hearing about drinking from the toilet and floor-food, but he starts to enjoy it after sticking his head out the window. While on the road and boarding on numerous vehicles, Chase learns more and more about being a regular dog and starts to become really good friends with Cali and Maragold, who is also enjoying being outside of a purse. When they reach Las Vegas, Cali tries to convince Chase to stay, but he still wants to return to Katie. Cali, unaware that she is his owner, tells him that she's just acting and isn't named Katie. She even indirectly tells him that she had a family who one day declawed her and deserted her in New York City. Chase, upset, continues on his own. Maragold gives Cali a pep-talk that Chase needs their help, even though he says he doesn't. The two decide to follow him. Chase, meanwhile, makes it to Hollywood and to the Studios. However, he sees Katie hug the other German Shepherd puppy and thinks she was really acting all this time. Heartbroken, he leaves. Cali witnesses this and sees that Katie was acting with the other dog and really misses Chase. Cali goes to find Chase. (Maragold meanwhile "attacks" one of the actors that plays the henchmen who finds her adorable) While on the next scene, the other pup, who isn't used to the scary parts that Chase is used to, runs off the set and trips on some torch props and causes a fire in the building. Katie, who was on a bungee cord, ends up trapped in the burning building. Cali tries to talk to Chase since she never realized that Katie was his owner. Suddenly, Chase realizes that Katie is in trouble for real this time. He goes into the building and find Katie. The two are happpily reunited, but they have to get out. Katie soon collaspes since she breathed a lot of the smoke. Chase sees an air vent nearby and does a super bark into it. The bark echoes to the outside, signally the fire fighters where they were. The two are rescued and are taken to the hospital. When they were placed in the ambulance (with Cali and Maragold underneath Katie's stretcher), Katie's mother tells their agent that both Katie and Chase quit the show. The show uses the new pup (and train him to handle scary stuff) and a girl actress to take Chase and Katie's places on the show. It turns out, the show now has aliens to it. This gets Maragold to finally see that the show is all fake. As for the group, Chase lives with Katie on her mom's farm and Cali and Maragold become part of the family. During the end credits, that shows the epilogue, the group has fun times together, and Chase becomes smitten with one of the girl pups that lives next door. But that's another story... (The End) Characters *Chase as Bolt *Katie as Penny *Cali as Mittens *Maragold as Rhino *All Pidgeons as themselves *Mayor Goodway as Mindy Parker from the network *Celebrity Agent as Penny's agent *Capt'n Turbot as the director *Farmer Yumi as Penny's Mother *Dr. Calico as himself *A scientist as Penny's TV Dad *Dog-catcher as Lloyd *Cat-catcher as Cat Kennel Guard *Cindy (Charming's Ex-Owner) as Ester *Zap and Dixie as cat actors *Other pups as the regular dogs **Marshall, Lilac, and Rubble as NY dogs **Zuma as playful labrador **Rocky and Ryder as boy and dog in the field **Skye and Penelope as neighbor pups (new characters) Songs *Barking at the Moon *I Thought I Lost You Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Summaries Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies